Stop in the name of love !
by mlleBlack
Summary: Lorsque Hermione et Drago se retrouve chez les maraudeurs ! au programme : calmage de Bella et de Voldy en les draguants ! FIC sur
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il regardait la pluie couler doucement sur sa fenêtre. Un an. Sa faisait déjà un an que Drago Lucius Black Malefoy avait terminé ses études a Poudlard.

En un an, vous me direz qu'il n'a dut rien se passer. Et bien vous vous trompez. Au plus grand malheur de Drago, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait tué Potter. Drago ne l'avait jamais aimé mais au fond de lui même, il était sur que s'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui avait donné sa vie pour essayer de se débarrasser d'un monstre sanguinaire.

Granger, cette sale sang de bourbe, avait renoncée a la vie de sorcière. Le jeune homme comprenait qu'elle veuille essayer d'oublier tout. Toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. Granger avait vu mourir sous ses yeux Weasmoche et sa toute famille, ses amis et pour couronner le tout, sa propre famille de moldus. Il soupira.

Depuis que le Seigneur des ténèbres régnait, tout les mangemorts avaient été libérés d'Azkaban. Notamment son père, Lucius Malefoy, au plus grand damne de sa mère, la seule personne qu'y l'ai aimée. Une larme coula sur la joue pâle. Il se regarda dans le reflet de la vitre.

En effet, Drago Malefoy avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds platines avaient poussés. Maintenant, ils lui tombaient avec élégance sur les épaules. Sa silhouette était toujours aussi fine, tout comme son beau visage pâle, était joliment musclée. Se n'était plus l'adolescent blond et chétif de Poudlard, s'était le grand, le beau Drago Malefoy.

L'air frais lui manquait. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui pendant une semaine. Il se promit de faire un tour au chemin de traverse, pour aller admirer les nouveaux balais. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait tout détruis sauf…Le chemin de traverse.

Le seul endroit libre de toute l'Angleterre. Drago repensait a sa vie. Il avait tout foiré. Tout. Il avait été forcé de devenir mangemort par la faute de son père. Sa mère avait essayée de l'en empêcher mais Lucius était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Par la suite, un nombre incroyable de gens étaient morts, principalement l'Ordre du Phénix et des aurors.

Pansy, cette sangsue, était persuadée que Drago était fou amoureux d'elle et en avait immédiatement prévenu ses parents pour qu'ils contactent les siens. Au bout d'une semaine de négociation, il fut convenu que Drago et Pansy se marient, au grand désespoir de Drago. Même si Pansy était la dernière personne qu'il souhaitais épouser, le mariage serait dans six mois, en juin. Sa promettais d'être " joyeux "…pour elle, oui ! Cette horreur de Parkinson, partager le lit de lui Drago Malefoy ! Beurk…Drago frissonna rien qu'a l'idée que a partir de Juin, il devrait se réveiller avec une horreur a côté de lui. Il se promit de ne jamais faire quoi que se soit avec elle. Même pas de la toucher.

Heureusement, il avait obtenu de ses parents un petit appartement sur à Londres, donnant sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne supportais plus son père, et bien sur s'était bien gardé de lui dire, mais sa mère allais profondément lui manquer. Il s'étais promit d'aller la voir plusieurs fois par semaine.

Drago renifla et se mit tout a coup a rire bruyamment. Pansy, qui tenais une boutique de vêtement en face de chez lui, étais sortie de son luxueux magasin pour se diriger vers chez lui, depuis quelques temps sa nouvelle lubie étais de venir le voir pour l'"embrasser" ( plutôt essayer d'ailleurs, depuis la baffe de Granger en troisième année, Drago s'étais entraîné a parer les coups -et les baisers visqueux de sa fiancée par la même occasion- ), mais elle avait trébuchée sur la plaque de verglas épaisse de dix centimètres et était tombée sur le ventre après avoir dévalée les escaliers de service sur les fesses. Pansy, outrée, s'était assurée que personne n'avait vue sa chute monumentale et était rentrée, pestant contre tout le monde, dans sa boutique.

- Quelle idiote celle la, murmura Drago, elle en m'a même pas vue…

CRAC !

D'un bruit sec, Drago transplana au manoir Malefoy.

Drago s'imaginait toute sa vie étais foutue…et bien non. Car un ange d'une apparence inattendue lui porteras secours.

Cette ange aidera le jeune homme a sortir du long puit sombre et profond qu'est sa vie…


	2. Hermione !

- Mère ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?

- Racontez moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Drago fixait les yeux bleus azur de sa mère et la dévisagea, elle n'avait pas changée. Durant toute ces années, elle n'avait toujours pas une ride. Pour être honnête, Drago ne savait même pas l'age de sa mère. Ni sa date d'anniversaire. Rien. Il avait tellement espéré rattraper le temps perdu… mais a l'instant ou cette dernière allais parler, Lucius, toujours égal a lui même, fit irruption dans la pièce. Drago soupira, il avait choisis exprès cet partie de la journée car son père n'était pas la. Sûrement quelque part dans de sombres endroits avec une capuches sur la tête. Il maudit intérieurement son géniteur, qui se dirigeait vers ses appartements sans même daigner lever les yeux vers son fils et sa femme et encor moins les saluer. Il échangea un regard insistant avec sa mère. Il comprit alors qu'elle lui demandait de partir. Drago et son père n'était pas en très bonne relation ces temps si. Probablement a cause de son futur mariage avec la reine des poufs.

- Au revoir mère, dit-il en se levant.

Il prit sa cape de cuir noir et transplana chez lui pour s'offrir une douce nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Drago, habillé tout en noir, faisant alors ressortir ses cheveux blonds platines, marchait négligemment sur le chemin de traverse, en prenant soin d'éviter de passer devant le magasin de mode de sa "chère" fiancée. Il entreprit d'aller vers Fleurie et Bott pour ce trouver un grimoire ayant pour sujet la magie noir. En effet ce sujet le passionnais. Lorsqu'il ressortis de la boutique, il heurta, une femme rousse et fit tomber ses livres et ceux qu'elle avaient a la main :

- Excusez moi.

- Malefoy ?!

Drago, accroupit pour ramasser ses livres releva la tête. Il avait entendu une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Granger…sa fait longtemps.

Hermione Granger, élève modèle, calme et intelligente, préfète en chef de son état se tenait devant lui. Elle avait changée. Elle s'était comme…Métamorphosée. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Son visage s'était raffermis et était notamment plus fin. Elle avait également pris des formes. Bien proportionnée, elle était canon. Drago se reprit et secoua la tête. Il venait de se surprendre a admirer Granger, cette sang de bourbe :

- Heu…qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Sa ne te regarde pas Malefoy, dit-elle froidement.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais retirée de nôtre monde !

- J'ai décidée de revenir. Sa va déjà faire deux mois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te trouve bien curieux Malefoy.

- Tu veux prendre un verre ? il commence a pleuvoir.

- Ou ça ? aujourd'hui "les trois balais" est fermé.

-Chez moi alors.

-Dans ton manoir ?!

-Non, j'ai un appartement prés d'ici. Je t'invite.

- Bon d'accord Malefoy mais c'est bien parce qu'il pleut.

Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement de Drago qui bien soin de ne pas passer a côté de chez Parkinson. Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon :

-asseye toi Granger, dit-il en lui montrant du doigt un petit canapé en face du comptoir qui servait de table a manger.

-Bon, que me veux-tu, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Tu veux un verre de bieuraubeurre ?

-oui merci mais…

-tu veux un truc a grignoter ?

-oui merci mais…

-D'ACCORD ! on en parle après un petit verre.

Drago lui tendit un verre. Hermione le but sans rechigner, elle avait beaucoup a faire. Soudain, elle se mit a toussoter.

- qu'est ce que tu as mis dans ce truc ?!

- du veristaserum, répondit Drago avec un rictus sur le visage.

- Drago sale ordure !!!

- Tu vas d'abord répondre a mes questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Que fais tu ici ?

- Je suis venue trouver des réponses a mes questions, dit Hermione.

- A quels questions ?

- J'ai trouvée un plan pour revenir dans le passé et changer le cour des choses.

- TU AS QUOI ?!

- J'ai trouvée un plan pour revenir dans le passé et changer le cour des choses.

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre, demanda Drago impatient.

- Il existe une arche qu'il suffit de traverser pour aller a l'époque ou l'on veut.

- Crétine !! a quoi cela vas t'il te servir ?!

- A faire tomber Voldemort.

A l'entente de se nom, Drago tressaillit :

- Et pourquoi fais tu cela ?

- Pour mes amis, ma famille et a faire que tous les innocents ne meurs pas.

- Quel est ton plan ?

- Je vais faire en sorte de rentrer dans l'ordre du phénix et empêcher tout ces massacres.

- Quel est cet arche ? ou est-il ?

- Loin d'ici.

- Montre le moi, dit avidement Drago, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

- D'accord.

Hermione s'agrippa au bras de Drago et transplana. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Drago fut émerveillé. L'endroit ou ils se trouvaient n'était autre qu'au département des mystères. Un voile trônait au milieu de la salle. Le jeune homme frissonna a la vue d'un voile noir déchiré remuant légèrement tout seul ainsi qu'a l'entente de murmures affolés. A sa grande surprise, Hermione se dirigea vers le voile sans hésiter. Alors qu'elle fut bientôt sur le socle, Drago hurla :

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettes et plongea sur Hermione pour l'empêcher de sauter dedans mais celui ci glissa et tomba dans le voile, emportant avec lui sa pire ennemie dans sa chute. Ils venaient de traverser le voile du département des mystères.


	3. Le voyage !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hermione ? qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Drago et Hermione regardèrent autour d'eux. Un long couloir noir s'étendait a perte de vue devant eux.

-On n'en serai pas la si tu ne m'avait pas fait boire ta saleté de veritaserium…

-On distribuera les blams après si tu le veux bien, rétorqua Drago, terrorisé, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

-Du calme…pas de panique…j'ai lu dans un livre que dans les zones les plus étroites et les plus ténébreuses se cachait toujours un rayon de soleil.

-T'as besoin d'apprendre tes livres par cœur toi ?!

-Ho c'est bon Malefoy ! lâche moi ! je réfléchit…

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Hermione fini par dire :

-je crois qu'ont feraient mieux d'avancer.

-Je crois que c'est préférable en effet.

Les deux ennemis marchèrent. Toujours tout droit et a l'aveuglette, ils marchèrent très longtemps, jusqu'à qu'ils aperçoivent un grand arche de pierre sur lequel il était écrit : CHANGE LE MONDE. Confiants, Drago et Hermione entreprirent de la traverser.

Comme si il avait été aspiré par son passé, Drago retrouva la vigueur de ses idéaux d'enfant, a l'époque ou il vivait au manoir avec ses parents. Nourrit de ses émotions, il revécut un a un ses échecs comme si ils venaient tous juste de se produire. Il ressentit la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son père lui avait jeté un doloris particulièrement puissant, puis sa peine lorsqu'il voyait son père battre sa mère et la mort de Dumbledore rouvrit aussi quelques blessures qu'il croyait guéris. Finalement, l'unes après l'autres, les images de ses fautes et de leurs conséquence vinrent ébranler son idéal et le firent pleurer de regret. Ce moment, qui parut durer des heures a Drago ne dura en fait que l'instant de son court passage sous l'arche. Bouleversé, le garçon prit un long moment pour se remettre de cette éprouvante expérience. Lorsqu'il sembla avoir reprit ses esprits, Drago regarda Hermione. Elle était blême et tremblait de tout son être. Des larmes d'amertumes roulais sur ses douces joues blanches. Le jeune homme se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir vu :

-sa…sa va ?!

-oui…oui je crois que sa va aller.

-On continu ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, déterminée.

-Tu sais Granger…en passant dans cet arche, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses…j'ai compris qu'il y a des choses que je peux changer et qu'il y'en a d'autre qui m'échappent.

Après avoir marcher moins longtemps que la première marche, ils trouvèrent un deuxième arche ou était gavé : CHANGE LES AUTRES. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient une nouvelle fois a la traverser, Drago sentit la main d'Hermione glisser sur son poignet. N'ayant pas le courage ni la force de la repousser, il passa en premier. Encore une fois, il vit les séquelles de sa vie passées défilèrent devant ses yeux. Cette fois, il vit tout les moments ou il s'était insurgé contre les autres et Drago comprit qu'il avait été un ami froid, distant et singulièrement méchant. Un remord épouvantable fit rage dans son cœur et eu l'impression d'être étouffé par son propre orgueil. Courageusement, il demanda a une Hermione plus pâle que jamais :

-on continu ? j'ai l'impression que plus on avance plus on se rapproche de la sortie.

-D'accord…

Bientôt, un troisième arche se présenta sur laquelle était gavé les mots : CHANGE TOI TOI MEME. Cette fois, ce que vit Drago était assez positif. Il vu ses propres aptitudes en potion et en d'autre chose mais il revit malgré tout l'échec cuisant que lui avait infligé Potter en deuxième année. Lorsqu'il se vers elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis soudain, elle poussa un petit hurlement de joie. La sortie était juste devant eux


	4. arrivés !

Drago et Hermione coururent vers la lumière. Il la traversèrent. 

Contre toute attente, il se retrouvèrent…dans un parc ?!

- qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- aucune idée Malefoy, mais sa m'est vaguement familier…

- HE !!! QUE FAITES VOS ICI ?!

Ils se retournèrent. Hermione lâcha un hoquet de surprise et Drago resta bouche bée. Rubeus Hagrid, qui devait avoir vingt ans de moins, s'avança vers eux.

- Ha…Hagrid ! que faîtes vous ici ?!

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? me suis-je déjà présenté ?

- Ecoutez…nous nous sommes perdu de…

- SILENCE Lucius ! suivez moi. Vous n'avez pas a être ici et vôtre amie aussi.

- Lucius, s'exclama Drago, vous m'insultez ?!

- Suivez moi. Vous aurez de sérieux ennuis.

Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un dernier regard et suivirent Hagrid. Plus ils avançaient plus il reconnaissait l'endroit ou ils avaient atterris.

- Poudlard ! Drago on est a Poudlard ! mais…comment sa se fait que Hagrid ne nous reconnaissent pas ??

- J'en sais rien mais il a osé me traiter de Lucius ! tu imagines l'insulte ?!

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Dumbledore apparut. Lui aussi semblait beaucoup plus jeune.

- mais…mais…vous êtes morts, bégaya Drago.

- Je vous demande pardon Lucius ?

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme sa ! je…

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau vous deux. Merci Hagrid.

- De rien professeur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Sur ce, Dumbledore fit signe a un Drago et une Hermione complètement perdus. Ils traversèrent Poudlard et se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du directeur. Drago et Hermione étaient émerveillés. Poudlard leurs avait tant manqués. Dumbledore se positionna devant la gargouille et dit d'une voie claironnante : Jus de grenouille verte. La statue tourna sur elle même et laissa apparaître une porte de pierre. Le professeur entra, suivis de près par les deux ennemis. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau remplis de drôle d'objet. Dumbledore prit place sur un fauteuil et les invita a s'asseoir sans se douter que ce bureau serait toujours le même dans vingt ans. Il soupira et prit la parole :

- Lucius Malefoy, vous avez intérêt a me raconter immédiatement ce que vous faîtes la avec vôtre amie.

- C'est pas mon amie.

- Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas.

- Peut importe ! racontez.

- D'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Lucius mais Drago et en plus, je ne sais même pas se qu'on fait là.

- Drago ? vous êtes son frère ?

- NON ! je suis son fils !

Cette phrase laissa sans voie le vieil homme. Il toussota et reprit immédiatement :

- Quel age avez vous ?

- Dix neuf ans professeur, répondit Hermione, qui n'était pas très rassurée.

- Alors ce garçon ne peut pas être son fils ! Lucius à a peine dix sept ans.

- Mais…quel date somme nous ?

- Le 2 juin 1972.

Drago jeta un regard horrifié a Hermione, qui de toute évidence, jugea qu'il valait mieux raconter la vérité au directeur. Elle commença son récit, en évitant soigneusement de préciser que presque toutes les personnes de cet époque était morte.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas de cet époque…

- Non monsieur.

- Mais qui êtes vous donc ?

- Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis une fille de moldue, j'ai fait des études pour être médicomage et j'étais a Griffondor, préfete en chef.

- moi je suis Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Black, j'étais a Serpentard en tant que préfet en chef moi aussi.

Dumbledore semblait mortifié. Ces deux personnes connaissait le destin de toutes les personnes présentes. Il prit quelque minute pour réfléchir et dit :

- Ecoutez, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas comment vous renvoyer chez vous, vous allez rester…mais je dois vous dire une chose…Vos parents, monsieur Malefoy, ainsi que les parents de vos amis sont encore a Poudlard donc, je vous demanderaient de bien tenir vôtre langue. Je peut vous faire rajeunir de plusieurs années mais malheureusement pas vous changer d'apparence. Vous redeviendrez préfets en chefs et lors de la cérémonie de répartition, vous vous ferez repartir avec les septièmes années. Maintenant, choisissez un prénom, je m'occupe du reste…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita Hermione, je vais dire…Juliette…

- Ok…alors je prend Roméo.

- QUOI ?!

- Voyons miss Granger, se n'est pas dramatique, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Mais monsieur…pour nôtre mission…

- Nous en reparlerons demain a midi dans mon bureau, dont vous connaissez le mot de passe. Pour l'instant, allez dans la salle sur demande, au sixième étage. Il se fait tard et…

- Monsieur, dit Drago, honteux, vous…vous ne voulez pas savoir le futur ?

- Non. Je ne préfère pas…Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit professeur, répondirent en chœur Drago et Hermione.

Dehors, le ciel déjà étoilé était sombre et sans nuage… 


	5. amis ?

- Granger…tu dors ?

- Hmmmm…

- Moi non.

- J'ai remarquée…

- Sa te dirais qu'on parle ?

La salle sur demande avait pris la forme d'une chambre assez spacieuse. Deux lits bordeaux confortables se tenaient a chaque coin de la pièce. Deux grandes armoires brunes et une énorme bibliothèque- merci qui ? merci Mione !- faisaient partis du décor.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'on parle a deux heures du matin, Malefoy, demanda Hermione, ensommeillée.

- J'arrive pas a dormir.

- Mais quel gamin !

- Puisqu'on est ici, qu'est ce qu'on peut changer ?

- On peut faire partis de l'ordre…

- Infiltrer les rangs des mangemorts…

- QUOI ?!

- J'ai dit qu'on peut infiltrer les rangs des mangemorts !

- Mais t'es fou…si fou que…sa pourrais marcher…

- C'est qui le génie ?? C'est moi !

- On en parlera a Dumbledore demain…

- Mais dit moi Granger…si on est a cette époque…il y a plein de monde super connu ! Tante Bellatrix, mère, père, oncle Rodolphus, Grand cousin Sirius, professeur Lupin, James Potter…

- MAIS OUI ! les parents d'Harry !

- Oui quoi ?

- On peut les empêcher de se faire tuer !

- Oui mais Harry ne seras plus Harry le balafré après…

- C'est vrai…il faudra en parler a Dumbledore.

- Bon, d'accord…mais…il reste quelque chose qui me dérange…

- Quoi donc Malefoy ?

- Tu trouves que je ressemble a mon père ?

- Trait pour trait.

- Mais il va croire que je suis également un Malefoy alors !

- Tu ES un Malefoy…

- Je SAIS ! je pense avoir remarqué mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il y aura tout le monde ! On va se retrouver dans la même classe que…que…

- Voldemort ( désolée mais on va dire que Voldy était la a l'époque des maraudeurs ) !!! NON ! mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

- Devenir son ami !

- Et pourquoi pas…faire qu'il ne devienne pas Voldemort ?

- Tu pourrais l'attendrir…

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

- Mais pourquoi pas ?

- Bonne nuit !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit : Bonne nuit !

Il y eu un court instant de silence.

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ?

- J'arrive plus a dormir ! tu m'as trop stressée !

- Ho non…

- Racontes moi ta vie !

Contrairement a tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginés un jour, Drago et Hermione se mirent a discuter. Pas pour l'insulter ou se moquer, pour parler…et pour devenir amis. 


End file.
